


【镜梦】解

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 仮面ライダーエグゼイド, 假面骑士ex-aid - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Kagami Hiiro/Houjou Emu, 镜梦 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【镜梦】解

镜飞彩的性格，是他注定与大部分娱乐活动无甚关系。所以从来没想过，在10月31的深夜，做完当天最后一台手术的他，会在医院附近碰到穿着高中女子制服，抱着假发袋子的宝生永梦，还是传统水手服。看到飞彩的永梦，并没有不好意思，而是兴奋的挥动双手，生怕飞彩看不到一样。  
”太好了！得救了！“抱着飞彩手臂的永梦，露出了如释重负的笑容。”我错过了末班车，飞彩前辈能不能收留我一晚上？“  
”你这是什么打扮，儿科医。“飞彩面对这样的永梦，微微蹙起了眉头，还是伸手拦下了一辆出租车。  
”今天是万圣节哎！哦也是，飞彩前辈从来对这些不敢兴趣。“永梦缩在出租车的后座里，用只有两个人听清的音量回答飞彩的疑问。”本来想偷偷溜进CR，在沙发上睡到始发车回家的。碰到，飞彩前辈真是太好了。“  
永梦往飞彩身上靠了靠，不明所以的司机，通过后视镜看了好几眼，飞彩实在受不了了，和司机说永梦是自己的妹妹，永梦乖巧的附和，亲昵的抱着飞彩的胳膊。  
”欧尼酱，手术排的太满了，害我等到这么晚。“  
飞彩庆幸夜色掩盖了他发烫的脸。司机看不出破绽，只能应和永梦的话，感叹他们兄妹的感情真好。飞彩将头撇到一遍，低声嗯了一声糊弄过去，就闭上眼睛不再说话了，飞彩想象着，经过每一盏路灯的时候，永梦的脸在明暗交替中，变得晦暗不清，也不知道是谁的心境如此。下车之后，飞彩沉默的走在前头，永梦则乖巧的跟在后面。电梯上，飞彩通过半磨砂的墙面，第一次发现永梦的腿比起女孩子，更加修长，肌肉分布的也很均匀。紧接着飞彩听到一声低笑，还好此时电梯到了，缓解了飞彩的尴尬。  
“欧尼酱，借我一套衣服吧。”一进门，永梦就从后面伸手揽住飞彩的脖子。永梦呼吸间的热气，从衣领吹进了脖子。  
“别闹了，儿科医。”飞彩的眼眸暗了暗，把永梦的胳膊从身上掰下来。当永梦的胳膊离开后颈间穿来钝痛感，飞彩疑惑的回头，看到永梦挑着眉毛一脸得逞的笑容。是“M”，这是飞彩失去意识前最后的想法。  
“飞彩前辈，该醒了吧。”是永梦的声音，是自己做梦了吗。飞彩本想继续睡过去，一天的手术耗费了太多体力，但随即飞彩清醒过来，倏地睁开眼睛。客厅里的顶灯没有打开，只点亮了一盏小夜灯，勉强算是没让两个人置身于黑暗之中。因为深夜，落地窗外也只有零星的灯光，M靠在落地窗上，穿着及膝的袜子踩在柔软的地毯上，月光给他罩上了一层银光，像是随时就会消失在世间的幽灵。对了，今天是万圣前夜。飞彩一时有些分不清此刻是不是现实。  
M发现飞彩醒后，脸上马上又浮现了那副得意想笑容，背着手，一蹦一跳的停在了飞彩距离一米的地方，M故意压低的身体，飞彩能从衣领里看到永梦瘦削的锁骨。  
“Trick or treat，飞彩前辈。”M并不打算止步于此，像一只猫一样，侧身坐到了飞彩的膝盖上，“不过我可是打算都要呢。”  
上挑的尾音，在昏暗的环境下，显的更加魅惑，M的食指从飞彩的下颚线一直滑到喉结。  
“大家都是成年人，飞彩前辈不会装作不懂吧。”然而M并不打算听到飞彩的回答，用食指抵住飞彩的上唇，将吻印在自己的食指上，伸出舌头飞快的舔了指腹，随即又从飞彩身上跳下来。  
“不要做挣扎了，飞彩前辈。我系的可不是活结哦。”M摆了摆刚刚的手指，向飞彩抛了一个wink，"飞彩前辈只需要坐在那里就够了。我和永梦可不一样，看上的猎物一定会game clear。"  
飞彩的双手被柔软的绳子绑在椅子后面，飞彩大概永远也想象不到自己有朝一日会被绑在自己家的客厅里，而实施“恶作剧”的对象还是永梦。  
“不要闹了，永梦。”飞彩从醒来一直在寻找被系上的绳结，常年握手术刀灵巧的手指，只要找到根源就能轻易解开。  
“我可是知道的，飞彩前辈喜欢宝生永梦。除了他自己全CR都知道了。”M转了一个圈，裙摆微微扬起，划出了一道的圆弧，“那宝生永梦喜不喜欢飞彩前辈呢？”  
“现在不是讨论这个问题的时候。”飞彩看起来有些生气了，但事实他没有感到一丝愤怒，只是觉得现在的情况让他无可奈何。按照他本来的步调，不论是时间和地点，现在都不是什么向永梦表明心意的好时机。  
M低着头抬起一条腿，揪着袜子的一角，慢慢的脱掉一只，再抬起另一条腿，把脱掉的袜子随手扔到一边后，站到飞彩的正前方，将手搭在拉链处。  
“飞彩前辈喜欢吗？”M一脸认真的询问，一边缓缓拉下拉链，拉链的声音在有些空的客厅里甚至有了些许回音。M看着飞彩的喉结明显的滑动了一下，马上把拉链提了回去，“是不是很失望啊，飞彩前辈。”  
然而M的恶作剧并没有结束，M掀开制服裙，裙子底下是一条黑色的蕾丝三角裤，而三角裤上面赫然是一个属于魅魔的“淫纹”。永梦本身肤色白皙，让这一幕更加有视觉冲击。M自顾自地把内裤脱下来，看似随手一丢，却丢到了飞彩脚边。  
“在意很久了吧？飞彩前辈”穿着水手服的永梦，胸部微微隆起。M褪下了上衣，现在的M真空穿着制服裙，上身则穿着和扔在地上配套的蕾丝文胸，战斗中锻炼出的胸肌，被强行聚拢在罩杯中，甚至挤出了一道浅浅的沟。“我今晚是魅魔哦，我现在可是很饿呢~”  
飞彩垂下眼睛，他怕自己再看会丢掉理智，比起另一个永梦，M确实更像一个魅惑人心的小恶魔。每个人都有不同的位面，只是恰巧永梦的位面分界要更加分明。M自然不会轻易放过飞彩，他跪在飞彩面前，伸手解开了飞彩的领带，“这条领带是我送的。”  
“我很喜欢这条领带。”飞彩突然想起来，之前收到领带，第二天没有带时，永梦失望的神情。那个时候，自己正在困扰于，永梦对于自己的意义。  
“不要想拖延时间。我早就想这么做了，冷静自持的飞彩前辈，沉溺在欲望中的样子，我早就想看了。”M解开飞彩的腰带，不需要永梦再做什么，飞彩的内裤已经隆起，M低下头隔着内裤舔舐飞彩的阴茎，像是真的在期待食物一般。听着飞彩逐渐加重的呼吸声，M满意的用舌尖画了一个圈。然后把内裤下拉，让飞彩的阴茎从内裤里弹出来。M站起身，自身翘起的阴茎，顶起了裙子一角，裙子底下的淫纹若隐若现，飞彩甚至觉得裙边有被液体打湿的痕迹。  
M跨坐到飞彩身上，一只手扶着飞彩的肩膀，一只手扶着飞彩的下体，缓缓的坐下去。永梦的后穴湿漉漉的，明显在飞彩昏迷的时候自己做好了润滑。  
“啊……飞彩前辈好大。飞彩前辈会喂饱我的吧。”终于吞下了全部欲望的永梦，虚靠在飞彩身上。“飞彩前辈早就发现绳子可以解开了吧，飞彩前辈是想撇干净吗？毕竟我不是宝生永梦，但我不在乎哦。”  
说完M双手撑着飞彩的肩膀，开始尝试着抬起屁股，再坐下。收缩的内壁努力的取悦着身体里的阴茎。永梦的脸上和身上开始泛起不正常的潮红，M特意选了带有催情效果润滑剂，开始发挥效果，没有任何技巧的活塞运动，每一下却带着令人战栗的快感，顺着尾椎一路向上。飞彩似乎也受到了影响，阴茎在永梦体内慢慢涨大。这自然也是M的原本的计划。  
“我在乎。我在乎你是怎么想的，你们都是宝生永梦，对我来说并没有M和永梦的区别。还是你准备像胆小鬼一样，把发生的一切推给一无所知的另一个你，还是其实是两个胆小鬼的合谋。如果是这样我拒绝。”飞彩极力在这种情况下，保持冷静。尽管这样看起来真的像是撇清责任。但飞彩明白，如果不将永梦逼到“绝境”，两人的关系将会在今晚戛然而止。“因为我喜欢你，所以我尊重你的行为，但这不代表我认同。”  
“飞彩前辈，太狡猾了。嗯啊……明明现在在我身体里的人是你。所以你是不打算负责吗，飞彩前辈？”掌握了诀窍的M，动作逐渐变得快了起来，每一下都将腰身抬到最高，再重重的坐下，肉体撞击的声音和摩擦的水声，在寂静的夜晚格外清楚。“啊……哥哥大人不喜欢吗？我可是觉得很舒服……啊……感觉快要去了，明明是第一次。”M坏心眼的重复飞彩在出租车上的借口，果然听到了飞彩呼吸声顿了一顿。  
“在逃避的人明明一直是你。为什么不试着相信我呢。宝生永梦，为什么不相信我爱你呢？”飞彩想要制住自己扭动的永梦，但又怕永梦误会什么，只能强忍住欲望，让永梦胡来。  
“明明是飞彩前辈教给我‘no,thank you’的。”M侧过脸，不肯在看飞彩，但他能感受到，飞彩像是在看着手术对象那样看着自己，这么想着让M突然恼怒起来，于是更加费劲心思的讨好着体内的阴茎，他一点也不想看到飞彩冷静的样子，衬得自己像个笑话。  
“教给我去相信别人的正是你，宝生永梦。”  
这句话像是触发到了某个机关，M依靠重力重重的将飞彩的阴茎，几乎连着囊袋都要吞进去，顺着敏感带锲进了肠道深处，因为媚药被无限放大的感官，M觉得自己感受不到他对下身的控制，麻酥感像是在体内炸开了。  
“飞彩前辈啊……哥哥大人……好舒服啊啊啊！”M这样胡乱的叫着，完全没有意识到，自己的精液喷射到了飞彩精心打理的西服和衬衣上，自己的制服裙上也是溅落了点点精斑。  
“但现在不肯解开绳子的是飞彩前辈哦。”在不应期的M，气喘吁吁的将头靠在飞彩的肩膀上，下半身依旧陷入在麻酥之中，靠着药物竟然达到了干性高潮，是M没想到的。但飞彩的阴茎依旧没有射精的意思，让M烦躁的开始撕扯飞彩的衬衣，将手伸进去胡乱的摸索飞彩的肉体。  
“给我系上绳索的人是你，是死结还是活结只有你知道。但今天招惹我的人是你，我的答案是，你在我的心上打了死结” 飞彩见永梦并没有停下来的意思，只能解开绳子，制住了永梦四处点火的手，“现在轮到我解开你的绳结了。”  
飞彩就这现在的姿势，托着永梦的屁股，抱起永梦。M就算在不应期，也感受到了自己的受力点，都集中到了结合处，赶紧攀住飞彩的脖子，企图将大部分重力分担到飞彩身上。随着走动，飞彩的阴茎，进入到更深的地方，M觉得自己快被贯穿了，药物很好的发挥了作用，就算阴茎没有感觉，但肠道处的肉体摩擦，则是实打实的让M的大脑接受到了快感指令，M被激的蜷起了脚趾，有些害怕地缩紧了胳膊。  
“现在知道害怕了，刚才胡闹成那样都不打算收手。”飞彩的声音，明显变得沙哑起来。飞彩想通过抚摸永梦的背脊，安抚怀里的人，却不知道这样让永梦集聚了更多的快感。  
“我才没害怕……唔……”M像个小动物一样 迫不得已缩在飞彩的怀里，甚至发出了呜咽的声音。  
“再忍忍，马上就到卧室了。”飞彩叹了一口气。  
到了卧室，飞彩把永梦小心的安顿到床上时，永梦的眼睛已经有些失神。飞彩想从永梦的身体里抽离，去洗个冷水澡，却被永梦拽住了手腕。  
“飞彩前辈，刚刚说的那么嚣张，现在要落跑了吗？”本能的，M不想让飞彩离开。  
“我给过你选择的机会了，永梦。”飞彩双手撑在永梦两侧，“不会再给你反悔的权利了。”  
飞彩像对待着珍宝一般，亲吻永梦，没有丝毫抵抗，轻易的撬进了永梦的唇齿之中，永梦毫不示弱的用舌头纠缠飞彩，并且彻底扯开了飞彩的衬衣。飞彩将西服和衬衣扔到床下，因为永梦的肠道紧紧夹着不让他离开，只能依旧穿着皱的不成样子并且沾着各种液体的西裤。事到如今，就算再迟钝的人，也该明白永梦的状态不正常。  
“永梦你太胡来了。”飞彩摩挲着永梦沾满津液嫣红的嘴唇，M伸出舌头不满足的舔弄飞彩的手指。  
“合理运用资源是游戏常识，飞彩前辈。”M开始小幅度扭动腰，催促飞彩。  
“但这样并不是game clear。对你，对我都不是。”飞彩想要在永梦完全沉溺在欲望中之前，把话说清楚，而不是以不清不楚的关系进行下去。“本来想在更好的情况下说的。算了，既然如此，之后搬过来住吧，永梦。”  
“飞彩前辈是不满足一夜情吗？”M故意装作听不懂的样子，双手开始抚摸飞彩手感良好的腹肌，想要将飞彩扯进欲望的漩涡里，明明只要按照自己的游戏剧本就可以了。“要是当炮友的话，也不是不可以哦，毕竟魅魔可是靠精液为食的。”  
“你到底为什么这么贬低自己。”飞彩深深觉得自己一拳打到了棉花上，“我考虑了很久，永梦。很早之前我就想这么叫你的名字了。”飞彩看着床头前空着的相框，那里曾经是他和小姬的合影。复杂的情愫，充斥在飞彩的眼眸里。“在药效结束前，你大概什么都听不进去了。但永梦你要记住，配合你的游戏，是建立在我喜欢你的基础上。”  
飞彩说完，没有再让永梦等待。被称为天才外科医的双手，拨弄着永梦挤在胸罩里的乳肉。M抬起上半身，企图得到更多的爱抚。和自己毫无技巧的活塞运动不同，飞彩深深浅浅地抽插，试图从每一个角度找到永梦的敏感带，度过不应期的永梦感受着一波又一波的快感冲击着大脑，M架起双腿缠在飞彩的腰上，方便飞彩进入到更深的地方。  
“飞彩前辈，好厉害……嗯啊……再快一点嘛……”明明想要看到飞彩因为自己情迷意乱的样子，却因为过剩的快感，看不清飞彩的神情，只能通过飞彩越来越快的动作判断飞彩快要高潮了。  
“再深一点啊……这里想要飞彩前辈的精液……”M双手抚在小腹的淫纹上，眼神迷离，手掌隔着皮肤感受着淫纹被阴茎顶弄，仿佛真的像一只饕鬄的魅魔。  
“不行，清理不干净你会闹肚子的。”飞彩准备即将射精的时候，抽出射到外面，永梦并没有准备安全套，家里也没有，飞彩决定明天就去楼下买。  
“我不管，我就要飞彩前辈射在里面。飞彩前辈，到底为什么还能保持理智，明明刚才说过喜欢我的。”M的声音里带了委屈，更加卖力的收缩肠道吞吐飞彩的阴茎，企图让飞彩射精。  
“你脑子里到底都在想些什么。我是在担心你。”  
“我想要肚子里装满飞彩前辈的精液。飞彩前辈一定不忍心看着我饿肚子的样子。”M攀着飞彩的脖子，用吻封住了飞彩的回答，他不想再听到飞彩拒绝的话。  
飞彩不禁想象了永梦装满精液的样子，里里外外都是自己气息。如永梦所愿，飞彩丢掉了理智，谁也不能拒绝心上人如此的邀请，哪怕是飞彩。  
“呜呜……”在绵长的吻中，飞彩射在了永梦体内，同时永梦的精液喷溅在制服裙和西裤上。  
当飞彩抱着永梦清理干净回到床上的时候，M闷闷地缩进被里，飞彩从身后圈住永梦。  
“宝生永梦，一直把你当朋友。”M在彻底被困意击倒前，依旧嘴硬。  
“我从来不信胆小鬼的话。睡觉，明天你可是晚班。”飞彩并不打算理睬永梦，明天醒来才是一场硬仗。和自己设定的明确界限不同，永梦的界限看似模糊不清，却有着明确的拒绝所有人的倾向。在永梦无意识不停的越过了工作伙伴的线之后，就像飞彩自己说的那样，永梦在他身上系了无解的死结，而系的人却从一开始就并不在亲密的范围内，准确的说这是一场镜飞彩对于永梦的“单恋”。  
当永梦从不熟悉的床上醒来的时候，并没有意识到问题所在，揉搓着眼睛思考，为什么像是经历了一场恶斗一样，浑身酸痛。  
“醒了先把衣服穿上。”飞彩从衣橱里，找了一身不那么正式的衣服，放到永梦眼前。  
“唉？！！！！飞彩前辈？？！！”半梦半醒的永梦一下子清醒了，发现自己光着身子，马上缩回到被里，惊恐的回忆到底发生了什么。  
等到永梦穿好衣服，看着自己贴在身上的淫纹，以及糟糕到不行的制服裙。永梦就算什么都不记得，也明白了昨天晚上发生了什么，不是他把飞彩睡了，就是飞彩把他睡了。而按照飞彩的性格，恐怕是前者。  
“糟了怎么办，衣服是我和别人借的……”  
飞彩看着永梦满腹愁容的样子，故意把洗衣篓递给永梦，里面有同样糟糕的西服以及衬衣。  
“把我的衣服弄脏就不糟糕了吗？”  
永梦看着洗衣篓里的西服，干掉的精液在黑西服上白的分明，此刻永梦已经想不到能让飞彩原谅自己的办法了。  
“我会想办法清理干净的，洗不干净的话我再买一身给飞彩前辈。”永梦连忙抱紧洗衣篓，想拔腿就跑。  
虽然很想继续捉弄永梦，但再继续下去可能会把人吓跑。飞彩拨了一通电话，预约了干洗店的人来取衣服。永梦红着脸，欲言又止。  
“你不要一副世界末日的样子，被拒绝的人明明是我。”飞彩知道永梦不记得，但还是忍不住想看一看永梦的反应。就像永梦内心深处想看自己失态的样子，同样的自己也期待着永梦解开出他自己设的锁。  
“被拒绝？”永梦开始觉得是不是自己没睡醒，从飞彩口中说出的事实，本应是绝对不可能发生的事情。  
“昨天永梦拒绝了我的告白以及同居邀请。”飞彩用着仿佛诊断患者一样平淡的语气，说出让永梦从椅子上跌下去的话。  
“唉？？！！”信息量太大让永梦的大脑当场死机。  
“飞彩前辈？？？喜欢我？？？怎么可能，不可能的……”永梦皱着脸扶着屁股站起来，本来就疼的地方一摔更疼了。  
“那你觉得，我是会带不喜欢的人回家，然后任由他和自己上床吗。还是和你一样，会把朋友当成游戏关卡。”飞彩开始步步紧逼，让永梦从自己的话中拼凑出昨天的发生过的事情。这几年飞彩渐渐明白了，永梦在面对关乎自身问题的时候，非常擅长逃跑。  
“当然不会……”永梦不敢再看飞彩的神情，也许今后两个人的关系，会变成见面都不敢打招呼。  
“本来想找更合适的时机和你说的。结果搞成现在这个样子。”永梦亲手编织的牢笼，只能由他自己打破，飞彩本想更有计划的，自己走进去，他甘愿和永梦一起，直到永梦明白，自己是被爱着的。  
“对不起……”永梦像个犯错的孩子，低着头等待飞彩的呵斥。  
“不。该说对不起的不是永梦。是我该早点下定决心。我的人生从小姬因为我死掉的时候，就已经停滞了。”飞彩不知道该怎么准确的表达出自己的感情，他明白小姬永远是他人生中跨不出去的坎，除非小姬复活，这也是CR近几年一直在努力的事情。  
“如果永梦没有成为假面骑士，那我这一生都会活在过去的错误里。让我去相信别人，试着把后背交付给别人，都是永梦教给我的。”飞彩坐在昨天的椅子上，觉得自己依旧被牢牢的捆在上面。然而不仅是自己的人生被束缚了，永梦的人生也早在永梦童年时被锁上了。  
“不是的，飞彩前辈才是像镜子一样教会了我很多事情。”永梦难以置信的看着飞彩，今天的飞彩远远超出了他的认知范畴。  
“是No，thank you吗。昨天晚上你是这么告诉我的。”飞彩自嘲道。  
“……”自己昨天到底都做了些什么……永梦本以为不会有比自己睡了飞彩更糟糕的事情了。  
“我推演了很多种如果小姬没有死的未来。小姬离开我只是时间早晚的问题。在遇到永梦之前，我并不懂得怎么去爱人，我并不是合格的恋人，只是一味的接受小姬对我的包容。像我这种人被拒绝，也是意料之中的事情。但是，我还是想再试一试。永梦，你愿意成为我的恋人吗？我不想再后悔了。”飞彩从椅子上站起来，一步步靠近永梦。  
“我……我……”永梦不知所措的随着飞彩的靠近而后退，他从没考虑过，飞彩会喜欢自己。飞彩一直致力于复活小姬是大家有目共睹的。以至于永梦，找到了借口逃避了自己喜欢飞彩这个事实。  
“我不知道你到底有什么心结。”飞彩早就发现永梦的依赖无能，但他并不想戳破，“但我希望，你能试着相信我，虽然我也并没有什么值得你信赖的地方。”  
“是永梦解开了我的心结。不论以什么身份，我希望我也能解开永梦你的心结。”  
“我喜欢你。永梦喜欢我吗？”  
没有得到答案的飞彩，终是将永梦逼到了落地窗前，没有退路的永梦只能紧紧的贴着玻璃。透明玻璃外窗外广饶的天空，就像是在嘲讽始终无法踏出无形牢笼的两人。经历过昨天那个并不是那么糟糕的万圣前夜，飞彩知道，永梦的答案是喜欢。既然如此，飞彩绝不会放走永梦，如果他不愿意他出去，那他愿意成为永梦的笼子，纠缠至死。  
“那小姬小姐怎么办……”永梦侧着头，稍长的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，好看的下颚线和锁骨一览无遗。  
“我一定会找到，复活因游戏病失去性命患者的办法，包括小姬。然后向她道歉。小姬是我犯的第一个错误，如果让你再逃走那就会是第二个错误。”飞彩想要碰触紧缩在玻璃窗边的永梦，几经考虑还是放弃了。  
“我和小姬的关系不应该因为死而结束，同样我们的关系也不应该因为死亡而被锁住。换一个说法，小姬是我在不成熟的时候美好的初恋，永梦是我深思熟虑之后想共渡一生的人。世俗的眼光，社会的压力我都考虑过了，然而最重要的还是永梦你的感情，如果永梦不喜欢我，那这些都不成立。也许我会为了赎罪和小姬在一起，但不论是我还是小姬，都不会允许这样的事情发生。你以为，经历过昨天晚上之后，我还会相信你的谎言吗？”  
因为飞彩的话，永梦有了一丝松动，缓缓地转过头。何为谎言？是宝生永梦用M人格为自己编织的安全区？还是舍弃了自身情欲，不关心自身感情乃至生命的宝生医生？一直在逃避的问题，被飞彩看的透彻。  
“永梦你的全部，你表现出来的也好，隐藏起来的也好，对我来说都是宝生永梦，没有什么区别。如果你依旧坚持，你只是把我当朋友，那我就从现在开始正式追求你，直到你对我敞开真心。”飞彩用双臂，将永梦圈在了自己和玻璃窗之间，狭小的空间，将两个人的情愫无限放大。  
“我可以相信自己吗……”永梦可以无条件的相信飞彩，他始终不相信的是自己。  
“我相信你，永梦。”  
飞彩将永梦揽进自己怀里，没有挣扎和拒绝，永梦乖乖的靠在飞彩身上。从飞彩身上传来的温度和气息，让永梦贪恋且犹豫的地回应了飞彩，环抱住了飞彩。  
“我相信飞彩前辈。”  
因为飞彩相信我，所以我想试着相信自己。永梦并没有将这句话说出口。他需要很长的时间，走出他冰冷的生活。  
名叫宝生永梦的游戏，是天才玩家M无法一人通关的游戏。就像是镜飞彩也无法一人走出停滞的人生。一人无法通关的游戏，总有一天会两个人迎来Happy Ending，飞彩是如此坚信着。


End file.
